Sims Next Top Model Cycle 10
Sims Next Top Model Cycle 10 is a show hosted by singer and model Richy Klongs. Its the 10th Cycle Richy Klongs hosts on the Internet. Its for the first time based on the format of Germany's Next Top Model, even if changes have been made to dissociate itself from the original TV series thats eventually hosted by Heidi Klum. Richy Klongs started her casting call on the 20th July 2015, which 210 girls applied to. The season premiered on the 16th February 2016 with a huge casting episode in which 32 girls were then narrowed down to 22 finalists. After that Richy announced a new elimination system to prevent Call outs from (unofficially) deciding the winner. This change makes the new panel go to a whole other level in terms of editing, suspense and feel. Richy stated in an interview that she felt the need to mix up a few things in order to keep excitement statically thoughout each episode, because she felt that the system of Call outs led to a number of people just skipping to the bottom 2 to see who just got eliminated. Cycle 10 is the second season to also happen on the social media platform Facebook in which people discuss and comment the pictures of the girls. Often a few updates are posted in order to keep the fans excited. New Format The new format was already speculated in the first episode due to some exciting words from Richy and the other judges that mentioned the importance of a so called live walk. The social media scoring was thus removed as a potential elimination score system and wasn't continued after Cycle 9. The rules have been changed and so is the elimination system: Each week the girls have a photoshooting, just like any other cycle. However they are not facing the judges together anymore. Every elimination day, each girl has to deliver a live walk in which she presents a certain clothing piece to the judges. The live walks are incorporated to the overall performance of the girl and are very important in order to decide whether a girl stays or not. While the girls stand in front of the judges alone, the panel deliver judgement over their walk, their photo and if available their challenge performance. Consequently the girls each undergo an elimination: They are either said to advance, to shake or to be elliminated. This change also means that a certain call-Out order is eliminated from the competition. It is up to the judges which criteria's move them to an elimination or a ticket to the next round. The Judges The panel consists of Richy Klongs, Georgia Glass, Tia Kipps, Heidi Klum and Caleb Melendez. Richy Klongs She is the founder of the channel nesiocesse78 and hosted the show Sims Next Top Model from Cycle 1 up to now. Starting her career as a country-singer back in the days in Germany, she slowly turned into a super star in the German Sims Community on several forums and myvideo.de. She was also simultaneously working as a model here and there which led to idea of her hosting a Top Model show. From that point on her show was a success. Here we have more information to offer about her career and how everything started and how it almost ended. She is represented by nesiocesse78. 'Georgia Glass' She is the face of X Models, the most popular agency tat features a good amount of successful models from the SNTM community. The winner of Sims Next Top Model is going to be featured on the site and will be contracted by Miss Glass. She is reprented by Westcoastsims. 'Tia Kipps' Coming from the Sims 3 modeling industry, Tia Kipps got in contact with Richy Klongs due to Gladice Parsha, a famous and ex-host of S3NTM. Tia is currently a fashion icon and knows a lot about the modeling industry and has an eye for fashion and trends. The blogger was part of the judges in certain weeks of Cycle 9 which led to Richy's decision to include her to the regular panel in the 10th Cycle. She is represented by Tia Kipps. 'Heidi Klum' She is the fashion icon of the real world and a German Top Model. Due to her nationality, Richy got in contact with her and wanted to invite her to be a part of the panel. Not only is Heidi one of the most successful models of the world, she also inspired Richy to make her show just like GNTM. She is represented by Rachel. 'Caleb Melendez' He is the super extraordinaire photographer and the only male taking place in the judges. His eye for true models is his trademark. Caleb got introduced as a judge in Episode 2 where he firstly edited the pictures taken by nesiocesse78. Caleb is constantly going to be a judge and co-editor for the upcoming photoshootings. He is represented by Caleb Melendez. 'Contestants' (ages stated are at start of contest) * 1 In episode 5, Zaina was disqualified because she was found as the killer of the criminal that happened 2 years ago, which she burnt her agent's penthouse. 'Episodes' 'Episode 1' A pool of 32 girls were in the casting round and they shared their stories and also proved the judges that they deserved to be one of the 22 finalists. After the elimination, Brunhilde, Auster, Heather, Jenna, Maya, Farryn, Milyn, Adeola, Kira and Rozanna were eliminated, leaving the other 22 girls being the official finalists of Cycle 10. Eliminated: '''Jenna Richardson, Brunhilde Pattswinter, Kira Duran, Maya Chatter, Heather Sterling, Rozanna Pachera, Auster Collins, Farryn Holmes, Milyn Jenson, Adeola Anen '''Episode 2 The remaining 22 girls moved on to their top model house, which was not what they expected. Some girls felt super disgusting with this house. Then they had a photoshoot at the beach which was taken by Caleb Mendelez, also a judge of this cycle. At elimination, they'll have to had a catwalk before the judges to let them impressed. Some girls had really wonderful walk, while some girls failed. At the end of the day, Viviane, Feriha and Zhu were eliminated, narrowed the cast down to 19. Eliminated: '''Viviane Harlow, Feriha Pamuk, Zhu Fan '''Episode 3 19 girls moved on to their challenge at the military area, which they had the sport challenge. 5 girls really impressed Richy, William and Tia, while Rhonda and Summer disappointed them. Finally, the challenge winners were told, and they're Marja, Eyera, Keisha, Eva and Zaina. Challenge Winners: '''Marja Balzer, Eyera Oblon, Keisha Richards, Eva Thorngren, Zaina Habib Then, they had the aerobic photoshoot where they had to be gymnastics. Summer, Tabatha, Emily and Carmen disappointed the judges for their mediocre and boring photos. Carmen and Emily were eliminated without being shaking, and when Summer and Tabatha were in the bottom two together, Summer was saved, and leaving Tabatha being eliminated. And then Tabatha got a legendary exit, making Richy angry. '''Eliminated: '''Emily Sommer, Carmen Esperanza, Tabatha Chin '''Episode 4 The other 16 girls went to the salon to have their makeovers, but instead of let them waiting, Richy decided to tell them about their makeovers first before she decided to do them. Some girls had good reactions about it, but some girls didn't, especially Shyell, Marja, Zaina,...Also, the people who will help Richy and Tia to do the makeovers for them are Daisy and Chester, who they also met at the beach photoshoot. Makeovers Then, the girls had their elimination in a castle with full of flowers, which made Summer happy and Eyera barely wanna touch anything in the house. They had a photoshoot which was called "Flower Power Beauty Shot". Some girls had done a great job which made the judges impressed, but some didn't. Some even divided the judges into 2 parts, and Summer made the history when 2 judges said it's good, but then 3 other judges said it's bad and said she needs to go home. Damayanti was eliminated without being shaking for her lackluster performance, but luckily she was a finalist of starsimvidz Cycle 4. And when Naomi, Summer and Zaina were shaking, Richy announced that all of them were saved. Eliminated: '''Damayanti Iyer '''Episode 5 15 girls arrived at their new house which is fierce af. Lmao it's definitely much better than their old house. When Evgeniya went to the bathroom to get a bath, she found Zaina who was doing her business there and they started some stupid drama when it was Zaina who forgot to lock the door. Ugh. And then Alice also came to the bathroom and the drama ended when Zaina pooped. LMAO at that scene. Then the girls had a photoshoot in the prison place where they'll have to wear prison clothes. When Zaina was doing the photoshoot, Richy asked her to talk privately. At the headlines there was a headline called "Beauty queen commit arson" which they're finding Zahirah Habbaka, which she was the winner of Miss Teen Lebanon at 14. Zahirah burned her agent's penthouse because her show "My Life As Zaina" has been cancelled due to her bad behavior, luckily her agent was still alive. As Zaina told that was her, Richy was shocked and disgusted with her words, due to that Zaina was disqualified. They made some really intense drama which made this episode unforgettable and this episode will be in history. Really. Disqualified: 'Zaina Habib 'Summaries Result table *Episode 4 featured a non-elimination bottom 3. : (SAFE) The contestant is saved : (LOW) The contestant was one of the shaking girls, and advanced : (OUT) The contestant was one of the shaking girls, but was eliminated : (ELIM) The contestant was eliminated without being shaking : (DISQ) The contestant was disqualified : (WIN) The contestant won the competition Photoshoots '''Casting Episode: '''Headshots & Preshow shots '''Episode 2 photoshoot: '''Beach '''Episode 3 photoshoot: '''Aerobats '''Episode 4 photoshoot: '''Flower Power Beauty Shot